Lumpy Pumpkin Halloween
by Ability King KK
Summary: Link and Kina learn about Halloween and the Lumpy Pumpkin waitress wants to celebrate with Link reluctantly going along with it. It doesn't help that they have to deal with a walking, talking pumpkin in the first place. Slight crossover due to said walking, talking pumpkin.


Letting out a grunt, Link set down the last of the pumpkins he had been transporting for the Lumpy Pumpkin.

"Well, that should do it, Kina," said the swordsman.

The waitress let out a few giggles as she made her way over to the green-clad hero. She then stood on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much, Link! You're such a lifesaver!"

Link had an embarrassed grin and blush as he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, it was no problem, Kina."

Kina let out a few more giggles. "Did anyone ever tell you how cute you look when embarrassed?"

Link blushed a deeper shade of red this time, making Kina giggle harder. He was about to say something when a strange voice interrupted.

"Oh ho! What a gathering of pumpkins this is!"

The two Skyloftians looked over to see who spoke only to have their eyes widen from what they were seeing. Standing by the pile of pumpkins was a short creature wearing a purple robe…and had a pumpkin for a head. There was a face craved into the pumpkin.

"L-Link? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Kina as she scooting closer to Link in hopes he'd protect her.

"…Yes I am."

"Do you think it's dangerous?"

"…I don't think so. I've faced many monsters before and this thing doesn't seem to be any sort of threat."

It was then that the pumpkin headed creature turned towards Link and Kina. "Greetings! I am Jack, also known as the Pumpking, and I must say that these are some mighty fine pumpkins that you've grown!"

"Um, thank you?" replied Kina, unsure what to make of this.

"Yes! These will be perfect for this year's Halloween!" exclaimed Jack, confusing the two Skyloftians.

"Halloween? What's that?" asked Link.

It was now Jack's turn to be confused as he tilted his head. "You do not know about Halloween? Not good! As the Czar of Halloween I cannot let this go!"

"What exactly is Halloween though?" asked Kina.

"Halloween is the greatest of holidays! It is where people dress up in scary costumes and make jack-o-lanterns out of pumpkins to scare off evil spirits that walk the earth. As reward for scaring the evil spirits away, candy is given out to the trick-or-treaters," explained Jack with much zeal.

"Really? Wow, who knew pumpkins were so magical!" said Kina as she went over to the pumpkin pile. She then turned to Link with a cute smile. "I think we should start celebrating Halloween!"

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at that. "We should?"

"Of course! If it involves pumpkins it is my duty as the waitress of the Lumpy Pumpkin to do something with it!" exclaimed Kina, looking really excited about this.

It was Jack's turn to get excited. "Wonderful! First thing's first, we must make the jack-o-lanterns!"

-:-

Link let out a grunt as he set the pumpkin he was carrying on the table.

"Okay, we seriously need to find a better way to transport these pumpkins, Kina," stated Link as he was catching his breath.

"Oh don't be such a baby, Link," replied the girl with a giggle. She then turned to Jack. "So what do we do first?"

"First we must carve an opening on the top of the pumpkin and then scoop out the insides."

Nodding her head, Kina took the large carving knife and started to cut a hole in the pumpkin's top. Once that was done, she took off the lid and then grabbed a ladle and started to scoop out all of the pumpkin seeds and guts.

"Alright, what's next?" asked Kina once she was done.

"Next we must draw a scary face on the pumpkin and carve it out," explained the Czar as he drew a standard jack-o-lantern face on the pumpkin. "Perfect!"

"…Doesn't this seem kind of morbid to you considering you a pumpkin yourself?" questioned Link as Kina got to work carving out the jack-o-lantern's face.

"These pumpkins are honored to become jack-o-lanterns, so not really," replied Jack. He then noticed that Kina was done. "Excellent! Now to put the finishing touch."

With that, Jack lit up a candle and placed it inside the jack-o-lantern and put back the lid. The three watched as the face glowed in the dark room.

"It's so pretty!" squeaked Kina, her eyes filled with awe.

"Well you are the one who made it after all," replied Link, making the girl blush a bit. He could only grin in victory. He then turned to Jack. "So now that we carved the pumpkin, what's next?"

"Costumes. It is not Halloween without costumes!" declared Jack.

"But how are we going to get costumes? I don't think there is anything in Skyloft that would make a good scary costume," said Kina, looking a little disappointed.

"Not to worry, my friends!" exclaimed the talking pumpkin. "Leave it to me to provide the costumes. All it takes is a little Halloween magic!"

Jack's hands started to glow an ominous purple light, of which he aimed towards Link.

"Hey wait a minute!" cried out the hero.

Unfortunately for Link he couldn't do anything about this as Jack let loose his magic, engulfing Link. Kina was worried for her knight and hoped that Jack's magic hadn't harmed him. When the magic died down, Link stood there with a whole new appearance.

No longer was he wearing his knight uniform, the only thing remained were the pants which were now tattered. He now stood barefoot; his feet now clawed, as were his hands. Both his shins and his forearms were covered in dark gray fur. Moving up towards his bare torso (of which Kina took a few seconds to take in his well-toned muscles) to his face, it was revealed that Link's canines grew a bit longer and his once blue eyes were now golden and the pupils now slits. His ears had been changed into fuzzy, pointed, canine-like ears that rested atop of his head. Lastly, much to Link and Kina's surprise, Link now had a tail.

It was silent as they took in Link's new appearance, but the silence was broken when Kina let out a piercing squeal, which made Link fold his new ears back.

"Oh Link! You look so cute!" squealed Kina as she glomped her knight. She then reached up to rub his ears. "You're so fuzzy too!"

Link felt like he was in heaven as Kina rubbed his ears, but he was able to snap out of it and glared at Jack. "What did you do to me?!"

"I gave you a costume to wear for Halloween. You seem like the werewolf type to me."

A growl escaped Link's throat. He wanted to lunge at the pumpkin and make him return him to normal. Of course he didn't get the chance to as Kina decided to speak up.

"My turn! What kind of costume would look good on me?"

Jack crossed his arms and tilted his pumpkin head as he gave it some thought. His hollow eyes then lit up as he found his inspiration. Once again his hands glowed that ominous purple light and he fired his magic at Kina. When the magic died down, Link went slack-jawed at what he was seeing.

Kina stood there, her body mostly wrapped in raggedy looking bandages. What weren't wrapped in bandages were her toes, fingers, her mouth, her belly, and the top of her head. It didn't leave much to the imagination, as Link took notice of how Kina's costume accentuated her curves.

"What am I supposed to be?" asked Kina as she looked herself over and reached up to touch the bandage going across the bridge of her nose.

"You are what is known as a mummy," answered Jack, his smile widening a little. "They are the remains of royalty who ruled a far away desert land and were land to rest in ancient tombs."

"Really?" wondered Kina, never having heard of such a place. She then turned towards Link. "So how do I look, Link?"

The swordsman was quiet as he took in the young woman's appearance. There were so many things he wanted to say, but he was just so tongue-tied at the moment since he was very much captivated by her.

Swallowing, a blushing Link gathered his wit to respond. "Y-You look very nice, Kina."

A slight blush and a shy smile adorned Kina's face from Link's compliment. Her bare feet padded across the floor as she made her way over to the wolf man, where she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, Link."

Once again, Link rubbed the back of his in embarrassment. When he heard some snickering from Jack though, he glared at the pumpkin. Holding back his laughter, Jack got back on track.

"There is still much to do before we can truly celebrate Halloween. We still need more jack-o-lanterns and we will also need candy."

"I can take care of the jack-o-lanterns," stated Kina. "Working here at the Lumpy Pumpkin for most of my life, I know how to cut up a pumpkin in no time."

"Where are we going to get the candy though?" asked Link.

"You leave that to me," said Jack. "My magic will conjure up some candy for the party."

Link and Kina both blinked in confusion and asked simultaneously. "Party?"

"Yes! Halloween is best celebrated with friends who enjoy a good scare! Are there anyone who would like to join in the festivities?" asked Jack with a tilt of his head.

"Ooh! We could invite everyone in Skyloft!" exclaimed Kina, her eyes sparkling at the thought.

"I don't know, Kina," replied Link, a worried look on her face. "They might not be as receptive of the whole Halloween thing like we are."

"Oh don't be like that, Link," countered Kina. Turning to Jack, she asked him an important question. "Do you think your magic will be able to give everyone a costume when they show up?"

"Of course it will! I am the Czar of Halloween! My magic is unlimited!" declared Jack.

Kina gave off a beaming smile. "Great! Then while I make more jack-o-lanterns, Link will go into town and invite everyone here for the party, while Jack uses his magic to prepare everything else we need before they arrive!"

"Wait, why do I have to go and invite people?" questioned Link. "Look at me! I can't go out in public like this!"

"Please, Link? For me?" begged Kina, giving the blonde a puppy dog look. It didn't help that he could feel her breasts pressed up against his bare chest.

"…Fine!" relented the swordsman, unable to take the "torture".

"Yay!"

With that, Link left the Lumpy Pumpkin and took off into town, leaving Kina and Jack to finish the preparations.

-:-

The party was a success. At first the citizens of Skyloft weren't sure what to make of Halloween, especially since they all saw a wolf-like Link walk into town. Link was just surprised that he was able to convince people to come. Once people started arriving at the Lumpy Pumpkin, which was decorated in multitudes of orange and black Halloween decorations, Jack used his magic to give everyone costumes. The costumes ranged from monsters, to ghosts, to skeletons, to even giant bugs. Jack's magic was even able to spread Halloween to all of Skyloft, as jack-o-lanterns were everywhere, lighting up the paths with their glow. No evil spirits were getting passed them that night.

Partying on into the night, Link, Kina, Jack, and the citizens of Skyloft enjoyed themselves on candy, apples, and other Halloween treats and games. They were definitely going to do this again next year.

-:-

Meanwhile, on the other side of Skyloft…

"I demand you let me through!" shouted a pale looking man with white hair as he glared at his opponent. "Do you know who I am?! I am Lord Ghirahim, spirit of Lord Demise's blade! You should be bowing in fear to me!"

Ghirahim's glare intensified as he was met with silence. The glowing, orange face before him was staring to make him very angry and yet for some reason he could not do anything about it. Oh how he wanted to wipe that jagged smile off its face.

"…You have made a powerful enemy today."

**FIN**

**-:-**

**And that's it for this year's Halloween one-shot. Who better to celebrate it with than the Czar of Halloween himself?**

**When it comes to **_**Skyward Sword**_**, my choice of pairings are mainly Link x Peatrice, sometimes Link x Kina, and very rarely Link x Karane. Obviously I went with Link x Kina as they fit the theme best. And to hell with Skyward!Zelda. Such an insult to previous Zelda in the series.**

**Music to listen to while reading:**

_**Animal Crossing: New Leaf**_

"**Halloween Hijinks"**

_**The Legend of Zelda**_

"**Underground"**


End file.
